Losing your memory
by merlinfrostG
Summary: What if when Eggman found Sonic on the beach in Sonic x the blue hero was more hurt then he had been? What if he lost his memory and had brain damage? How would the show play out? What will Eggman do? And what will happened when Shadow comes along?
1. Chapter 1

chapter one

**Hey, this is my very first fanfiction and I really hope you all like it. One day I hope to become an author, in fact I've already written three books. Anyway, enjoy and please comment.**

Eggman was many things, an evil genies, a man with a degree in medicine so in truth he really is a doctor, and in his mind future ruler of the world.  
>Yes, Doctor Eggman is many things, but one thing he isn't is heartless.<p>

Now I know what you are thinking, how can he not be heartless with all the things he's done? Well I'll tell you how he isn't heartless…he saved his greatest rival Sonic the Hedgehog.

Eggman was out jogging with Bokkun along the beach in front of his new base when it happened. He was trying to get into shape and was actually pleased with how he was going even though he was breathing heavily, unused to such physical strain when he caught sight of something out the corner of his eye making him stop.

Bokkun not expecting the sudden stop ran right into the large man's legs and fell back with a soft yelp. He looked up in shock and frowned slightly.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked only to see his master's eyes trained on something else. When he looked he gasped in shock for lying face down in the sand was Sonic. He was covered in bruises and burns and had a nasty gash on his right shoulder. Even while unconscious his teeth were gritted in pain and his whole body was trembling.

"Is he alive?" Bokkun asked nervously and Eggman felt a sense of dread fill his body. Despite everything he actually did care slightly about the hedgehog and wanted the honour of ending his life himself.

With a slightly shaking hand Eggman gently took the teens slender wrist in his own hand and pressed his two four fingers and held his breath. After what seemed like ages the man let out a breath because he could feel a faint pulse underneath his fingers.

"So he's alive?" Bokkun asked and Eggman nodded, "What are you going to do with him?"

The question had him stumped because what was he going to do now? If he left Sonic like this he would either die from his wounds or drown when the tide came in. The thought sent chills running up his spine so he once again reached out towards the hedgehog.

He slipped one arm under Sonic's legs and the other he carefully positioned behind his back being mindful of the razor sharp quills adoring the hedgehog's head and back. Eggman couldn't help but marvel at the creature he now held for despite having destroyed robots and saved the world the being in his arms was extremely fragile and light. If he took a guess he would say that Sonic might even be under weight for his size and age.

"Are we going to help him?" Bokkun asked as Eggman starting walking towards the base.

"Yes, I want to know what happened to put him in such a state" Eggman snapped. The limp form in his arms didn't stir once as he walked back except to give a small pain filled whine. The noise was so alien coming from Sonic and it made Eggman wince slightly because the hedgehog always hid his pain and never expressed it. Now that he was unconscious his emotions were on display for all to see.

Once they reached the base Eggman walked as fast as he could to the medical bay and gently laid the injured animal down and called for Decoe and Bocoe to bring a bowl of water and a clean towel. Bokkun sat nearby watching with wide eyes as Eggman gently started probing Sonic for broken bones. After a few minutes the man was satisfied that the hedgehog had no broken bones or internal injuries though there was a nasty looking gash on the back of his head.

Just then Decoe and Bocoe walked in carrying the bowl of water and clean towel but they almost drop it when saw who was in front of Eggman.

"Sir, what is Sonic doing here? Did you fight him on the beach?" Decoe asked in shock as he carried the bowl over.

"No I found him like this pass out" Eggman snapped and started to clean the hedgehog up. Once all the dirt, grime, sand and blood was removed Eggman was able to see a few more bruises and the familiar azura blue and fawn coloured fur. The hedgehog still didn't stir but his breath did seem to be getting better. Once he was done Eggman took up a seat next to his patient's bed and prepared for the long wait.

Days dragged on and nights seemed far longer. It felt like the sun was just inching its way across the sky and the days seemed like months to the four beings in the room. It was only after a whole week had gone by that the hedgehog showed signs of waking.

Eggman was waiting for a cup of coffee when he saw the teens eyelids start to flicker. He straightened as Sonic's eyes slowly opened and he looked around in confusion. A small whine escaped his mouth making Eggman frown and walk over to his bed side.

"Well, its bout time you woke up Sonic. I've been sitting here for the better part of a week waiting for you to wake up and tell me what happened" he snapped but frowned when the hedgehog just stared up at him in…fear?

"What's wrong with you?" he asked and Sonic looked around the room again.

"Who are you? Where am I? Who am I?" he whispered and Eggman's eyes widened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Here's chapter two and it's longer then the first. I hope you all like it an dplease comment on it. It will help me write faster. Enjoy!**

It took a full hour to calm the panicked teen down and once he was calm Sonic just seemed to shut down. He wouldn't talk or react to anything Eggman or the robots said. He just stood in the corner fiddling with his hands. Eggman slowly realized that the head injury didn't just give the hedgehog amnesia but possible brain damage.  
>The way Sonic was acting suggested something just wasn't right. The way he would always fiddle with his hands or gently sway in place. If he was sitting he would rock back and forth and his eyes would jump from place to place.<p>

The doctor didn't know if the damage was permanent but right now he knew Sonic needed special care. He used gentle gestures and sounds to keep the teen calm and showed Sonic where his room on the ship would be. The room was pretty plane and Eggman gave Sonic a remote that if he pressed the red button someone would come and help him with whatever he needed. Dinner would always be at a strict time and that seemed to calm Sonic even more.

Eggman knew that schedules helped keep people with brain damage calm because it meant everything would always run in a smooth motion and there would be no surprises that would mean they would have to do something new. It was unnerving seeing this Sonic who was weak, jumpy, nervous, and just down right different but it was the least he could do.

He had just left the room when Bokkun came and told him about the attack on Sonic's friends and how they were heading into space to look for the other emeralds and to battle the Metarex.

"Set a course for their ship. We will follow them and try to steal those emeralds from them" he ordered and Decoe and Bocoe began to prepare the ship for take-off.

"What are you going to do with Sonic Sir" Bokkun asked as they began to lift-off. Eggman sighed and took a seat in his _very_ large chair.

"It would be best for him to stay here because I know how to treat and keep a person with his condition happy and healthy. I might let his friends know but I don't know if they'll be able to help him" he said.

Unknown to them a certain white bat was watching them from the air ducks and had a sad expression on her face. She'd heard and seen everything with Sonic and felt the need to help the poor hero. She quickly made her way to his room and gently knocked before entering.  
>Sonic was sitting on his bed flipping through a book Eggman had given him. It was full of pictures of mountains, lakes, valleys and other beautiful places on their planet. He looked up at her and frowned obviously not recognizing her.<p>

"Hey there sugar, my names Rouge" she said gently remembering how Eggman had told his robots to speak softly while around the hedgehog. Sonic smiled slightly at her and gently held out the book. It showed a field of flowers with snow caped mountains in the distance.

"It's beautiful right?" Rouge asked and he nodded. She sat down next to him and looked at all the pictures with him smiling whenever he would bounce up and down in excitement whenever he saw one he really liked.  
>Once he was done with the book he just sat there playing with his hands till Rouge got an idea. She walked over to the dresser on the other side of the room and pulled out some string. She then tied the two ends together and walked back over to the teen who was watching her intently.<p>

"Here, this might entertain you for a while. You can turn it around your fingers like this" she said and showed him how she would make different shapes by wrapping and turning her fingers around the string.

Sonic seemed awed by this and smiled widely when she gave it to him and he started to do the same thing. It brought warmth to Rouge's heart to see him so happy about something so small as a piece of string. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a small note book.

"You can use this to draw in and write with" she said and his smile grew even wider. Rouge smiled and gently took his hand in her own and gave it a small squeeze which Sonic returned. It seemed she had gained his trust and she was now filled with the need to protect him at all coast and keep him happy.

"I have to go now little one, but I'll be back sometime tomorrow" she told him and he smiled sadly down at his hands. Rouge ruffled his quills and winked at him, "Don't be sad, I might bring you more toys when I come back" she said and his face lit up like a Christmas tree.  
>Rouge proceeded to tuck the hedgehog in bed, kissed his head and watched as he slowly drifted off into dream land. It was heartbreaking but adorable to see Sonic like this and she quickly flew away to find a spare room on the ship to sleep. Strange thing was, she was actually looking forward to seeing the mentally damaged hedgehog tomorrow.<p>

As the days went on Rouge and Sonic started to become very close. She brought him a small red ball and a little stuffed turtle toy that he loved very much. Along with his string he always brought the turtle everywhere with him and the note book. Eggman and the robots were confused as to where he kept getting these little gifts but said nothing on the matter because it seemed to make the hedgehog happy.  
>Today he was sitting on the floor of the control deck drawing in his note book. His turtle sat next to him and his string hung around his neck. On the string was his newest gist which was a small blue and red bead that he would spin around on the string every now and then.<p>

At first Eggman and the robots had found Sonic's presence unnerving seeing how he was their old enemy but now it was normal for them and they were all keeping a close eye on him in case he somehow got into trouble or needed something.

"What are you drawing there Sonic?" Bokkun asked as he landed gently in front of the hedgehog who smiled happily up at him. He held up the book and showed a very detailed drawing of him and Rouge holding hands and in the background was Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun. They were all smiling and actually looked like a family.

"Is that us?" he asked and Sonic nodded happily while the other three in the room smiled only to frown when they saw Rouge in the drawing.

"Where did you see her?" Eggman asked and Sonic frowned wondering how to show what he wanted to say. He quickly pointed to the hall way towards his bedroom and shrugged his shoulders. The doctor thought for a moment before he figured out what the boy was trying to say.

"She just comes to your room to visit you?" he asked and Sonic smiled and nodded. "Is she the one who brings you all the toys?" he asked and Sonic nodded once more and held up the turtle to show that scientist. Eggman nodded and placed a gentle hand on the teens head.

"You don't have a problem with me visiting the little guy do you?" a female voice asked and they all turned to see her standing against the wall. Sonic smiled and rushed over to meet with her and she happily wrapped her arms around him being mindful of his quills. Sonic nuzzled into her neck and she kissed his forehead making him give a silent giggle.

"I'm happy to see you honey" she laughed and placed a hand on his head and faced the other people in the room who were standing there in shock.

"He seems to really like you Rouge" Bocoe said and she smiled happily.

"I've been spending a lot of time with him and I guess he sees me as a big sister now" she said and Sonic nodded his head happily before grabbing her hand and dragging her over to his note book. Normally Rouge wouldn't appreciate being man handled but Sonic was special. With his brain damage he didn't really know any better and had no concept on personal space. He was ignorant and innocent to the world around him and needed guidance and a hand to hold.

Rouge smiled as Sonic showed her the drawing and also showed her where he'd placed the red and blue bead. She sat down next to him and laughed as he played silently with his turtle making it run around on the floor and silently moving his mouth obviously imagining it talking. All of a sudden an alarm went off signalling that it had found an emerald.

Sonic covered his ears and started rocking back and forth on the floor. Rouge quickly wrapped her arms around his shoulders while whispering soothing words into his ear. The noise obviously agitated him and she sent a glare at Eggman who was trying to quieten the siren. Once they were off Rouge was able to calm the stressed out teen.

"It seems there is a Chaos emerald on this planet and it's covered with water" Eggman said as he looked at the planet. Sonic rushed to the window and his mouth fell open in shock at the blue planet before him. Rouge smiled and stood next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have a picture of that in your book do you?" she asked and he shook his head from side to side. He quickly ripped out his note book and started to scribble away on the page. It was odd that is damaged brain could lock an image away so that he could draw its exact replica on paper but it was a good talent. In just a matter of minutes he'd drawn the planet and coloured. It was like looking at a photo.

"Yep, that's a keeper" Rouge smiled and ruffled his quills making him shake with silent laughter. But then he gasped when all the water started to vanish from sight revealing buildings that had been under the water. People started to cheer and rush back to their homes and Sonic frowned.  
>He turned to Rouge and tugged at her glove and pointed to the planet with a confused look on his face. She smiled sadly at him and just kissed his head.<p>

"Don't worry, the planet still looks lovely doesn't it?" she asked and he nodded. He then pointed outside and smiled up at her and Eggman. Both looked nervous because they weren't sure on how he would react to being out in a new environment. Eggman sighed and ran a hand over his face before looking down at the happy hedgehog and smiled.

"As long as Rouge and Bokkun stay with you" he said and Sonic bounced up and down in joy. He then grabbed Rouge and the little black robot messenger by the hand and ran for the door. Bokkun laughed and flew above the hedgehog giggling as the teen tried to catch him.

Sonic suddenly tripped and fell down onto the sand. At first he felt tears sting his eyes but then he felt excitement and confusion at the feel of the sand under his hand. He looked around in shock at all the sand dunes and smiled before running around in joy. He ran up to Bokkun and the two started a game of chase.

Rouge laughed as the two smiled at each other. Never would she think that the two would become friends. Her smile fell when Sonic fell over again but this time his knee scrapped against a rock making blood flow from the wound.

"Sonic!" she cried and flew over to him as tears started to fall from his emerald eyes. He sniffed and looked up at her and she cooed gently to him and brushed the tears away. "It's ok baby, it will only hurt for a little bit. I bet it doesn't even hurt that much anymore" she said and he gave her a small smile.

"There, see just smile" she cooed and helped him to stand. The moment was ruined when something caught his ever wondering eyes and he dashed off after it. What Sonic had seen was a shiny blue rock that made the sunlight dance. His eyes were wide in awe and he slowly reached out to take it when he heard a gasp. Looking up he saw a green plant girl, a cream coloured rabbit with a blue flying creature next to her and a red echidna standing on a hill...

**End chapter, aren't I evil? Cliff hanger! What's going to happen now that's Sonic's friends are involved? Will it turn into a custody battle for the special needs kid? Find out next on Sonic X...Not really just find out next Chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter three**

**I probably will take longer to update after this because I have hit writers block but don't worry, I WILL KEEP THIS STORY ALIVE! And i would like to say thanks to all the people who have added this story to their favs or commented on it. It means alot. And Shadow is going to appear and heads up...he may seem nicer and softer.**

**Shadow: WHAT?!**

**Me: Don't be mad, I like you as a softy, your just a big teddy bear**

**Sonic: Can I ask?**

**Me: Ok what?**

**Sonic: Why am I the on ewith brain damage, why can't it be Shadow?**

**Shadow: Don't drag me into this! Besides, it makes more sense for you to be the brain dead one**

**Me: He has a point and I ain't changing the story now! Please review and enjoy**

**Knuckles: She doesn't own us, Saga does**

_What Sonic had seen was a shiny blue rock that made the sunlight dance. His eyes were wide in awe and he slowly reached out to take it when he heard a gasp. Looking up he saw a green plant girl, a cream coloured rabbit with a blue flying creature next to her and a red echidna standing on a hill._  
>They were standing there staring at him shock and he froze in shock and slight fear. The only people who had ever interacted with him were Eggman and Rouge and the robots. These people were strangers and his muddled up mind didn't know what to do.<p>

"Sonic we found you!" the cream coloured rabbit cried as a pink hedgehog, yellow fox and small human child appeared and stared at him. Sonic felt even more afraid because they knew his name but he didn't know them and there were now a lot of people. The pink hedgehog suddenly screamed in joy and started running towards him making him fall over and back away in terror.

"Oh Sonic my love, I thought you were gone forever but now you are here!" she yelled and reached out to hug him when a large robot landed in front of her. Everyone looked up in shock as Rouge flew down and landed next to Sonic who lunched himself into her arms.

"It's alright baby, I'm here, it's alright" she cooed much to the others shock. Eggman suddenly appeared and looked down at Sonic with stern eyes.

"I told you to stay with Rouge and Bokkun but you run off and get into trouble" he said and Sonic looked down in sadness. Eggman sighed and placed a hand on the teens head, "I'm not angry with you child, just annoyed" he said. Sonic smiled up at him shocking the others that were looking.

"Eggman, what have you done with him?" an angry voice shouted making Sonic flinch and curl up against Rouge's side wanting to escape the loud noise. He looked up to see the yellow fox glaring at Eggman and it confused him.  
>Why would they be angry with the oddly shaped human? He had cared for him, feed him, kept him safe, and even let him keep all of the toys Rouge gave him.<p>

"I assure you Tails, I haven't done anything to Sonic" Eggman snapped while crossing his arms.

"That's a loud of hot air Egghead! You probably did something like brainwash him or inject him with some crazy chemical" the red echidna growled and Sonic looked between the two groups with fear.

"Hey lay of Knuckles. We have been looking after Sonic, not hurting him!" Rouge shouted looking angry. How dare that echidna accuse them of hurting the little guy? She loved Sonic like a little brother and she would never dream of hurting him.

"I bet you're in on this too. Never would anyone willingly jump into your arms" Knuckles sneered and Rouge felt her cheeks grow hot in anger.

"Yeah, you probably just want my Sonic all to yourself" the pink hedgehog growled while walking forward and looking Sonic right in the eye. "Please Sonic, come back to me, your one true love' she begged.

Sonic looked between the two groups in confusion before turning back to Rouge and holding out his hand. She knew straight away what he wanted and took his hand gently in hers and squeezed it which made him smile.

"You want to go home honey?" she asked and he nodded his head making his old friends frown in confusion. Sonic was acting strange, and he wasn't talking, what was going on? Rouge looked at them and rolled her eyes while pulling Sonic into a hug.

"Eggman saved his life a few weeks ago but found he'd suffered a head injury. He lost his memory and is suffering from brain damage" she said and their eyes widened. Sonic looked at them and made a small hand gesture. He waved his hand and then pointed to himself and made a punching motion.

"He's say hi and that his name is Sonic" Rouge said with a smile and ruffled the blue teen's quills. Sonic silently giggled and rolled his head slightly before tugging at Rouge's arm once more. She nodded and began to lead him back towards Eggman's ship.

"Wait, why can't he come back with us?" Tails called and Eggman sighed.

"Do you know how to look after a person who not only has Brain damage but is also a mute?" he asked and their eyes all widened. "Didn't think so"

"We'll we can't trust you with him so hand him over" Chris snapped while everyone else nodded.

"He's not going anywhere" Rouge growled while pushing Sonic behind her. The hedgehog gasped but relaxed when Bokkun appeared and started to silently lead him inside the ship. The little messenger made faces and funny noises making the little hedgehog laugh silently and distract him from the fighting outside.  
>Once they were safely inside the ship and at the control deck Bokkun brought out Sonic's note book and his toys. The two started to play with his red ball rolling it back and forth.<p>

It was entertaining for the both of them and Bokkun laughed loudly because he never really did get to play games what with Eggman always ordering him around. But ever since Sonic started living with them the doctor had been becoming soft and it meant he could take time off to play with the hedgehog who used to be his enemy.  
>The little robot laughed and rolled the ball back to Sonic who was smiling from ear to ear. He then flew over and gave him a large hug which Sonic happily returned.<p>

"You know Sonic, your one of my best friends" Bokkun smiled and Sonic smiled back. He pointed to himself and then Bokkun and the little robot knew that he was trying to say the same. That was when Rouge and Eggman ran into the room and started to get the ship up in the air. Sonic paid them no heed and just focused on his string that he was now fiddling with.

It was only when Rouge walked over and grabbed his hands in her own. He looked up at her and gave a small yawn and she smiled.

"Yes, I think it's time for someone to go to bed" she said and helped Sonic to his feet. He stumbled slightly over all his toys that were spread across the floor and quickly picked up his little note book before following Rouge down the hall. She led him into his room and tucked him into his bed and kissed his forehead.

"Sleep well Sonic" she said to Sonic who was already asleep. When she walked back into the control deck she looked over to Eggman who was sitting in his chair looking worried.

"They won't take him" she said making him jump.

"Knowing them they won't rest till they have him back and because of his new mental state it will only upset Sonic" Eggman sighed and Rouge frowned in worry. She watched as he slowly turned his chair so that he was now facing her fully and even with his glasses on she knew he was looking her dead in the eye.

"I need you to watch him Rouge, his mind is fragile and he'll need someone there with him most of the time" he said and Rouge felt her heart clench slightly. She had grown very fond of the hedgehog over the last few weeks and right now she knew she had to do everything in her power to keep him safe.

"I always be there for him" she said and turned to head to her own room. She knew she would need sleep if she was now going to have to look after Sonic most of the time. She sighed as she climbed into bed and closed her eyes giving in to the darkness of sleep.

As the weeks went by they travelled across the universe always following or being followed by the blue typhoon. Sonic didn't seem to realize that he was basically in the middle of a custody battle. It was like two sides of the same family were fighting each other for the rights to the only child that they both wanted. Rouge was relieved that Sonic didn't know what was going on because it would either frighten him or stress him out.  
>Just as Eggman had asked she had been taking care of Sonic for most of the time. Sometimes she would go out and try to swipe a chaos emerald or battle a Metarex but most days she was seen with Sonic playing games or just having one-sided conversations with him.<p>

Today sonic was just sitting in a chair on the control deck watching the stars go by and occasionally drawing a star that he liked the look of. His little note book was slowly filling up with drawings and all of them were detailed and looked just like the real thing. Sonic had a talent for drawing but the thing he wanted to draw more than anything was a chaos emerald. He wanted to capture how the light would dance off the surface of the jewel and all the different shades of colour hidden deep within the emerald.

He eyes were suddenly drawn to a planet off in the distance and the blue typhoon was heading towards it. He quickly picked up his red ball and pegged it at Eggman who looked at him in shock. To answer his silent question Sonic pointed to the large ship and shrugged his shoulders. The human looked to where the hedgehog was pointing and frowned at the ship.

Why would they be going to that planet? It was dead, empty, barren. What would be there and that's when his eyes widened. There must be a chaos emerald on that planet so without a second thought he turned his ship to follow them.

Sonic watched as they followed the ship and slowly landed on the new planet. Normally he would want to go exploring but even with his muddled up mind he knew something was wrong with this planet. It felt wrong, dirty, tainted and just not right. There was an oppressive feeling in the air that made him shiver and he slowly started backing away from the window.  
>Rouge watched him and frowned at his sudden change in behaviour. Something about this place was upsetting Sonic and making him stressed but she couldn't figure out what it was. Before she could ask him what was wrong the hedgehog turned heels and ran from the room to his own and slammed the door shut.<p>

"What's wrong with him?" Bokkun asked slightly worried for his friend.

"Something about this place is upsetting him but I just can't figure out what" Rouge sighed but Eggman was thinking hard.

"I think I know. Even with brain damage Sonic is very sensitive to changes in the environment and fluctuations in chaos energy. I think something terrible happened here and he knows it" the man said while looking down the hall to where his old enemy had fled.  
>He watched as Rouge flew down the hall to go and comfort the boy and turned back to the screen before him wondering what had drawn his enemies to this dead planet.<p>

Rouge sighed and walked away from Sonic's door, the mentally damaged teen had locked the door and while she could get in there she knew he needed time to himself.  
>She walked down the hall when she caught sight of a door that she hadn't been through yet. With a small smirk she quickly sipped inside and her eyes widened when she saw a red chaos emerald sitting in a machine.<p>

"Well, hello there beautiful" she cooed and flew over. Her eyes were locked on the ancient gem and she could already feel the power coming from the jewel. When she reached to take it an alarm went off making her jerk back in shock and finally look down, and when she did, she gasped in shock.

Lying there fast asleep was Shadow the hedgehog who was supposed to be dead. He looked just fine from where she was standing and his chest was rising and falling slowly with even calm breathes.

"Shadow" she breathed just as Eggman walked in. He huffed slightly and quickly typed in some commands to stop the alarms. The white bat was looking up at him in shock as he worked and when he was done she glared.

"What is this? How did he survive? And how did you find him?" she snapped and he sighed.

"All I will say is that he is very lucky to still be alive and that this machine is slowly helping him get better" he said curtly only to gasp when alarms went off again and the capsule suddenly opened and Shadow sat up. The dark hedgehog looked around and then vanished in a flash of light taking the red emerald with him.

"Where'd he go?" Rouge cried while looking around. Eggman was also in a slight panic because Shadow might still be weak and could faint at any moment. Their panic ended when he suddenly appeared once again but this time he was holding a second emerald, the purple one. He looked at them for a moment before falling to the floor in a dead faint.  
>Rouge rushed forward and helped him up and back into the capsule and closed it once more. Shadow slept soundly looking like he'd never left. Rouge sighed before pulling a chair up making Eggman frown.<p>

"Aren't you going to go check on Sonic?" he asked and she shrugged her shoulders.

"He locked his door and I'm sure he'll be okay for a while. He needs to learn independence" she said and the scientist nodded slightly. Rouge watched him go and got comfortable for the long wait ahead.  
>It was at least an hour later that he woke up and Rouge learnt that he was once again suffering from amnesia. He didn't remember her or the others and only vaguely remembered Maria and his time aboard the ARK. She was happy to explain things to him and he listened.<p>

Eggman and the robots popped in later bearing food and introduced themselves and Shadow merely nodded committing their faces to memory. It was when Eggman, Bokkun, Decoe and Bocoe were asleep that Rouge showed him around the ship. She noted that Sonic's door was open which meant he was probably in the control room. She smiled wondering what the two hedgehogs would do when they met.

When they walked into the control room Shadow's eyes were instantly drawn to the form sitting on the floor drawing away in a small note book. He frowned when he saw all the toys spread out around him because they didn't look age appropriate.

"Who is that" he asked softly so as not to alert the other to their presence. Rouge smiled but her smile was slightly sad and just confused Shadow more.

"That's Sonic. He used to be Eggman's enemy but the doctor found him hurt a few weeks ago and saved him. He found that he had suffered a blow to the head and the blow gave him amnesia like you and…" she trailed off not knowing how to say what came next.  
>Shadow looked between her and the teen who was fiddling with his hands and rocking back and forth slightly. There was something not right about him and it made Shadow's heart clench slightly in fear.<p>

"What's wrong with him?" he asked and Rouge sighed.

"He has brain damage" she said softly and Shadow's eyes widened before he turned back to the boy. His blue quills were swaying with his rocking and his peach arms were perfectly still as he scribbled away in the book. His eyes jumped from place to place slightly and his head rolled slightly.

"Come and met him, just a little heads up, he's a mute as well. He can talk but just chooses not to" Rouge said and flew down to the boy who jerked his head up towards her and smiled. He lifted the book to show Rouge and both her and Shadow could see a drawing of the two chaos emeralds and their eyes widened.

The drawing was perfect, like a photo and he had drawn it so it looked like light was bouncing of its surface. He had also put different shades of purple and red through them making them look even more realistic.  
>Shadow was very impressed, the kid had talent despite his disability. He seemed bright and happy and innocent. Something about this kid made Shadow think of a blonde haired girl who he felt the need to protect. The need was now being directed towards this boy who hadn't even noticed him yet. He watched as the child's ever wondering eyes suddenly snapped to him and the boy froze in place just staring at him.<p>

"It's okay honey, that's Shadow. He's going to be staying with us for a while. He has amnesia just like you. You remember what amnesia is right?" Rouge said and Sonic nodded with a large smile on his face. He then reached up to the side of his head and made a pulling motion.  
>Shadow frowned not understanding the action but Rouge smiled and ruffled Sonic's quills. She looked up at Shadow and laughed quietly.<p>

"Don't worry, you'll understand his hand motions soon. He was just saying that amnesia is when you lose your memory" she explained as Shadow walked over and crouched down in front of Sonic who was looking up at him. The darker hedgehog gave a small rare smile and held his hand out to the boy.

"Hello Sonic" he said gently. He remembered on the ARK that there had been a boy who also had brain damage and he and Maria had been taught how to interact with him properly. He smiled as Sonic gripped his hand tightly and shook it slightly from side to side. Rouge seemed shock and just stared at him and he sighed.

"On the ARK I was taught how to handle people like him. There was a boy just like him but he died a few months later but I still remember all I was taught" he explained as Sonic continued to swing his hand around.  
>Normally something like this would annoy Shadow and he would lash out but this boy reminded him of Maria and he also knew it wasn't the boy's fault. He didn't have any social skills and just didn't understand personal space.<p>

Sonic suddenly lifted their entwined hands and placed Shadow's on the page of the two chaos emeralds he'd drawn and smiled up at him. Shadow smiled back and lifted his other hand to place it on the teens head.

"They are very good. You have a real talent" he said gently much to the others delight. Sonic proceeded to show him all the other things he'd drawn and Shadow found himself lost in the beauty of the art work that he didn't see Rouge place a blanket over both him and Sonic before leaving. Before long both hedgehogs were fast asleep curled up next to each other under the blanket.

**Me: Such a sweet ending to a chapter!**

**Shadow: I hate you**

**Me: And I love you too shads! Come on, let's go watch my new Sonic X DVD!**

**Shadow: NO, WAIT! (Is grabbed and dragged from the room)**

**Sonic: Please review and we'll see you next time, hopefully Shadow will be there as well.**

**Silver: Somehow I doubt it**

**Tails: Review and goodbye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**Hey, here's the next chapter but just a heads up, updates will be slowing down now because I had origanally already type up this far so now I have to work from scratch. Still hope you enjoy it and review please!**

**Sonic: Please do because she is driving us nuts!**

**Me: I know you all love me deep down**

**Shadow: I will snuff you in your sleep**

**Me: Not is I get you first!**

**Shadow: o_0 Ok I am a little scared now, she didnt take her pills today so she is bat shit crazy!**

**Me: Just review and enjoy**

The next morning Shadow woke up to find the teen curled up against his chest breathing slowly and looked relaxed and peaceful. He smiled slightly and slowly got up being sure to wrap the blanket tightly around sonic to keep him warm.

"Nice to see you up" a seductive female voice called making him turn and glare at Rouge who was standing by the door way.

"What are you doing up so early?" he snapped and she smiled sweetly down at the sleeping hedgehog on the floor.

"Sonic normally wakes up around this time and comes looking for me so he can have a snack. He's just a ball of energy in the mornings" she said with a smile. Shadow grunted but couldn't hide the small smile on his muzzle. The more he learnt of the hedgehog the more he was reminded of Maria.

The sound of blankets shifting made them both look down at Sonic who was sitting up and looking at them with his stunning emerald green eyes. Rouge smiled and walked over to him and helped him to stand and faced Shadow.

"Hey honey, do you want to show Shadow where the kitchen is, I'm sure both of you are very hungry" she suggested and Sonic quickly ran over and grabbed Shadow's before the two took off down the hall. Rouge smiled as they went only to turn when she heard the door slide open.

Doctor Eggman walked in looking around slightly as if searching for something and when he didn't find it he sighed slightly.

"What have you lost doctor?" she asked with a small smirk making him send her a glare.

"I have lost two things actually, the chaos emeralds and Sonic" he growled while looking around. His eyes suddenly landed on the drawing of the chaos emeralds and his eyes widened.

"It's a good drawing isn't it?" Rouge asked and he nodded dumbly. "And is your looking for Sonic he's taking Shadow to the kitchen for some food"

"They are actually getting along?" the doctor asked and Rouge nodded.

"Shocking ain't it?" she asked as he sat down to start piloting the ship to their next destination.  
>Meanwhile Sonic and Shadow were busy raiding the kitchen and the black hedgehog smiled when he found Eggman's hidden stash of cookies (<em>A.N:<em> _we all know he's hiding them somewhere. How else would he get that fat?)_

"Hey, Sonic, look what I found" he called while holding it up high making the younger hedgehog smile widely and jump up and down with joy. He darted over and Shadow carefully handed him two of the triple choc chip cookies.

The chocolate melted in their mouths and the sugar made the back of their heads buzz. Sonic for his part felt like he could run one hundred laps around the ship before taking off towards the stars. A small gasp made them both freeze and turn to see Bokkun floating there with his mouth open in shock.

"You…you found his cookies!" he cried and zoomed over and snatched up three for himself. Sonic silently giggled at his friends antics and took his time finishing his last cookie. Something told him it would be his last for a while because he knew Eggman wouldn't be pleased when he found that they were all gone.  
>A sudden beeping noise made them all look up slightly fearing they'd been caught but relaxed when they realized Eggman was just sending them a message.<p>

"Attention Shadow, please come to the main deck at once" his voice was crisp and clear and left no room for argument. The dark hedgehog gave an irritated sigh but smiled when Sonic came bounding over to him. The sugar from the cookies was making him much more lively.  
>Shadow gently took the teens hand and they took off running down the hall and reached the main deck in a matter of seconds. As soon as they reached the area Shadow crossed his arms and glared at Eggman. Sonic either didn't notice or just chose to ignore it.<p>

He was good at that, hiding what he was feeling, ignoring things that would normally upset him. He would just tune it all out and pretend it wasn't happening.

Eggman sighed but just ignored the sower mood of the hedgehog and looked at everyone how was gathered on the deck.

"I have called you all here so we can find the location of the other chaos emeralds. We also need to find a way to get those idiots on the blue typhoon off our tail" he said and Shadow glared at him.

"Why should I help you?" he growled and the doctor sent his own glare back.

"If you want to know about your past you'll help. I can help you get your memory back and if you want it you'll help" he snapped making Shadow's frown deepen. He turned away from the doctor and focused on the view from the window when he saw something strange, a warp zone had appeared and something big was coming out.

"Doctor, something's coming out of warp space and its heading right for us!" Bocoe cried just as a large golden Metarex ship appeared and started firing missiles at them.  
>Eggman and the robots gave startled yells and held on for dear life, Rouge gasped and fell to the floor and Sonic made the first noise he'd made in weeks, he screamed as loud as he could. The noise made Shadow's eyes widen as a flash back of a blonde haired girl entered his mind.<p>

_"Shadow, what do we do?" the girl cried as men dressed in black stormed the room. The black hedgehog grabbed his friends hand and ran leading her away. Gun shots echoed in their ears and the girl screamed in fear._

_"Maria!"_

Shadow's eyes widened and he threw himself at Sonic and pulled him close to his chest. He wrapped his body around the smaller hedgehog who seemed to calm slightly but was still shaking slightly in fear.  
>Shadow looked up and glared at the Metarex that was slowly getting closer and was still attacking them. Eggman stood and shouted for Shadow to do something and he was tempted to do nothing but one look down at the shivering bundle in his arms change that thought.<p>

Shadow stood and rushed outside before lunching himself at the ship but was shocked when he just bounced right off the metal.

"Your attacks are useless, accept your defeat" the Metarex said making Shadow growl in anger. He wouldn't give up because Sonic and Rouge needed him. That was the only reason he was doing this, for them. He couldn't care less about Eggman and his robots but those two were his friends, they were nice to him.  
>With a shout of anger and determination he lunched himself at the ship again hitting it over and over again.<p>

Meanwhile back on the ship Rouge was running to the hold where her ship was holding Sonic's hand tightly in hers. The boy wasn't running as fast as he could and was looking at his 'big sister' with fear.  
>Sonic didn't know what was going on but he knew that it was serious. Both his sister and the black hedgehog were in a flurry of panic as was the doctor so he knew to just stay calm and let them do as they pleased.<p>

He didn't complain when Rouge assured him into the back seat and just watched as they flew of the ship that had been his home for the last few months. It was a little sad to see it go but if Rouge thought they needed to leave then it must be for the best. He smiled when Shadow landed on the wing of their ship and turned watch the stars which meant he missed it when the ship Eggman was on blew up.

"Rouge, where are we going?" Shadow asked slightly out of breathe. The fight had tired him out greatly but when he saw Rouge and Sonic fleeing he had taken off after them because he had to protect them. He sent a quick look to Sonic who smiled happily up at him.

"There's only one place we can go now. The blue typhoon" she said but her voice was tight and for good reason.

"O thought you didn't want them near Sonic? You said they wouldn't know how to care for him and would probably just overwhelm him" Shadow pointed out and the female bat sighed.

"They're our only hope right now. They have a ship and Sonic can't stay on this tiny thing and we'll run out of power soon. Plus that Metarex will probably be after us now and they have the means necessary to protect us" she said and Shadow sighed. He could see the truth in her words and knew it was their only option. With a sigh he watched as she slowly got a communication line between the two ships and watched as the screen suddenly lit up and the faces of the blue typhoon crew popped up. They looked shocked to see them and then their eyes landed on Sonic who was dozing in the back seat.

"Rouge, what do you want?" Tails asked but his eyes were firmly locked on his sleeping brother.

"We need your help. Eggman's ship was attacked a few minutes ago by a large Metarex ship and he didn't make it" she said and their eyes widened even more.

"They beat Eggman?" Chris asked in shock and she nodded.

"Blew sky high" she answered and they all sighed.

"Well I'm sure we can beat them" Tails said and Rouge scoffed.

"Fat chance, even Shadow couldn't beat it. What makes you think you've got a chance?" she asked while Shadow huffed slightly. Yes he was having trouble but he could take that Metarex easily.

"We have each other and team work on our side" Cream called smiling innocently up at them.

"That's nice, tell that to us when your being blown to bits" Shadow huffed drawing attention to him. He turned away from them and just stared out at space. He didn't care is what he said was harsh, the girl needed to know that this enemy they were fighting wasn't a push over. They would kill them if they had the chance and they would take over the universe.  
>He watched as the little rabbit girl deflated and the others sent him glares which he just ignored. He really couldn't care less about what they thought of him.<p>

"I guess you can come" Tails said slowly while looking back at Sonic who was now slumped forward slightly in sleep. His breathing was gently and slow and he made no sound.

"How is he?" Tails asked gently and Rouge couldn't help but smile slightly.

"He's fine honey, just sleepy is all" she said making Knuckles huff.

"He's probably board of hearing you talk" the red echidna snapped making her cheeks heat up in anger.

"Just wait till I'm on the ship Knucklehead and then you'll be sorry!" she growled and cut the connection off with a huff. Shadow had a small smirk on his face because it was actually fun to watch her and the echidna fight. Almost like watching an old married couple.

**Me: And that's another chapter done! I hope you have enjoyed this.**

**Shadow: I hate you! You have made me look like a big softy!**

**Me: Shut up or I'll lock you in the basement again!**

**Sonic: She isn't joking Shadow, she left me down there for two days**

**Shadow: Crap she means buisness if she's willing to do that to her fav sonic character. Please review**

**Blaze: If you don't she'll lock us in her room**

**Me: Shut up all of you, they are not meant to know that!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**Me: Sorry for the late update, my internet decided to be a bitch and not work yesterday but now it's working!**

**Shadow: Unfourtuently**

**Me: What did you say?**

**Shadow: Nothing!**

**Me: Oh really?**

**Silver: Run Shadow, she's tasted your fear!**

**(Shadow runs away with me chasing him)**

**Sonic: Please review and enjoy**

**Blaze: Gemmalomas 98 doesn't own us, Saga does**

When the blue typhoon came into view Rouge made the ship fly just a little slower because she knew that she wouldn't be able to spend as much time with Sonic as she would like. Most likely, his friends would try to keep him away from both her and Shadow.  
>She glanced back at the sleeping hog who looked so peaceful in his dream land. She couldn't help but wonder what he was dreaming of and weather it was a happy place in his mind or whether it was just as confusing as the real world.<p>

Shadow was in deep thought as well and could feel the tension building as the large ship drew closer. He knew a fight was bound to break out at some point and it wouldn't be pretty at all. He also knew that Sonic would get caught in the middle of it all and that would just damage the teen badly.

He gave a tired sigh and looked down at the sleeping teen who had no idea what was about to happen. He probably just thought this was all a holiday and that after this they would go back to live with Eggman.  
>He watched as they entered the docking bay and sure enough the entire crew was there waiting for them. They're eyes were scanning them obviously looking for the blue one and they're bodies were tense ready for a fight.<p>

"Where is he?" Tails demanded.

"Calm down fox, he's sleeping in the back" Rouge said just as Shadow lifted the sleeping teen into his arms. The entire blue typhoon crew tensed and the sight of their long lost friend who was clutching a small note book close to his chest and sleeping soundly.  
>Shadow however knew it would be for the best to wake him up now so as not to cause him to go into a panic. With a gentle hand he shook the other slightly and leaned down to his ear.<p>

"Wake up Sonic, we have company" he whispered and watched as the teen slowly opened his eyes revealing bright emerald pools. He yawned and smiled as Shadow set him on his feet but tensed when his eyes landed on the group before him.  
>Even with his muddled mind he could recognize them as the people who had fought with his sister and the man a few weeks ago. He looked between the two groups and could almost see the tension between them.<p>

"Sonic, do you know who we are?" Tails asked while stepping forward. The hedgehog shook his head making the group of strangers deflate slightly. Suddenly the pink hedgehog burst from the group and snatched Sonic away from Shadow's side making him yelp in shock and slight fear.

"Don't worry Sonic, I'll get your memory back of how much you love me through a kiss" she called and leaned forward only to be shoved away by an angry Shadow and Rouge who stood in front of Sonic protectively.

"Back off Pinkie" Shadow growled because he had seen the fear in Sonic's eyes and that had made his anger flare violently.

"You can't tell me what to do. Sonic's my boyfriend so I can do as I please" she snapped while trying to get past them but Rouge wasn't having any of it.

"He's not your boyfriend, he doesn't even like you in that kind of way. Why do you think he's always running away from you" she smirked as Amy pulled out her hammer.

"You take that back right now!" she screamed and charged forward with her hammer held high. She never made it through because she was tackled by a blue blur.  
>Everyone stared at Sonic in shock for he was standing in front of Rouge breathing heavily with an angry scowl on his face. Amy looked stunned that he would attack her as did everyone else but Shadow and Rouge just smiled and laid a gentle hand on his shoulders.<p>

"Calm down honey, I'm fine" Rouge said and he looked back at her with searching eyes. The boy was observant and despite his brain damage could still spot a lie a mile away. When he found no trace of a lie he smiled and went to stand between them. The small 'family' turned back to the blue typhoon crew who were standing there with mouths open in shock.

"So, are you going to show us to our room?" Rouge asked snapping them from their day dream.

"Well, first we want you to give us a description of the Metarex that attacked you so we'll know it when we see it" Chris said.

"Well, it was gold in colour and…" Shadow broke off when Sonic suddenly started waving his hands about trying to get their attention. When all eyes were on him he opened his note book and showed them a detailed drawing of the Metarex.  
>What they weren't expecting was for Cosmo to give a horrified gasp and have tears fill her eyes.<p>

"Cosmo, what's wrong?" Cream asked while placing a hand on her friends shoulder.

"I know that ship. It's the one that attacked my clan, the one that took everything from me, the one that killed my family" she sobbed. Everyone stood there in shock but none more so then Sonic.  
>Despite what everyone else thought he understood what the plant girl had said and he felt his heart breaking with hers. But a sudden thought made him smile and rush over to her catching everyone's attention.<p>

Cosmo looked up at his smiling face and watched as he pulled a page from his book before handing it to her. What she saw made her gasp. It was a drawing of a field of flowers with tall trees of in the distance. Butterflies flew around and a crystal clear stream flowed right through the middle of the field. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue without any clouds and the way he had drawn everything made it look like the light was dancing off everything.

She looked up at him and smiled before pulling him into a hug which shocked him for a moment before he returned it.

"Thank you Sonic, it's beautiful" she whispered. He smiled and gave her a tight squeeze before letting go and letting the other people come forward to see what he'd given her.  
>They all looked shocked at the drawing and turned to look at him making his cheeks flare up with heat.<p>

"Did you draw this?" the red echidna asked and Sonic nodded.

"He's got talent, doesn't he?" Rouge said walking over and pulling Sonic close to her side and smiling at him. She looked back up at the group who were shifting nervously and looking between the three of them.

"Well, Rouge will get a room all to herself but Sonic and Shadow will have to share, we'll bring in an extra mattress for you" tails said and the two older Mobians nodded.  
>As they were lead through the turning halls Shadow turned and picked up the box of Toy's Rouge had brought for Sonic. He also noted that inside were the two chaos emeralds and he smiled at her quick thinking.<p>

When he was shown his room and took Sonic's hand and sat him down on the bed and looked him in the eyes. The blue one stared right back and Shadow felt like he wasn't looking into the eyes of a brain damaged teen but an intelligent and bright child.

"Sonic, do you know what's going on?" he asked and watched as the boy nodded. So he was right, sonic wasn't as oblivious as he seemed. Shadow sighed slightly and gave the boy a small smile before handing him the purple emerald.

"Do you think you can hold onto that for me and keep it safe?" he asked and Sonic nodded hurriedly and gently took the glowing gem into his hands. Shadow watched carefully because it looked like the emerald was glowing slightly and Sonic's eyes seemed to brighten as well.  
>The darker hedgehog frowned before his eyes widened in realization. The emeralds were healing the brain damage very slowly. That's why Sonic seemed like he was slowly getting better. There were just two things left to fix. His memory and his muteness.<p>

Shadow was then hit with a sudden idea, if they got all seven emeralds then maybe Sonic would be cured completely. He looked at the teen who was slowly drifting back to sleep and darted out of the room to find Rouge and the others. They now had a new drive to get the emeralds and that was to help a friend.

**Me: And that's another chapter done! And what do you think of the chaos emeralds healing Sonic of his brain damage because I couldn't just leave him like that forever.**

**Sonic: At least I'll be back to normal**

**Me: Umm, you'll still have memory loss and be a mute**

**Sonic: I hate you**

**Me: Love you too Sonic, until next time review and enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

**Me: Hay, sorry for the late update but something went wrong with my account and it wouldn't let me login.**

**Sonic: I think Shadow did something...blame him.**

**Me: SHADOW!**

**Shadow: Thanks a lot Sonic!**

**Sonic: Your welcome, now, RUN!**

**(Shadow runs away with me chasing him with a knife)**

**Tails: (Sigh) Gemma doesn't own us Saga does.**

"Are you sure the chaos emeralds will work?" Rouge asked. Everyone but Sonic was gathered on the bridge and were looking at Shadow who had just finished explaining what he's discovered.

"I'm positive. When I handed him the emerald it glowed and his eyes seemed to brighten slightly. Their healing his brain slowly and if we can get all seven…" Shadow trailed off letting them come to their own conclusion.

"He'll be fully healed" Tails smiled.

"But what about his memories?" Knuckles asked making all their happy faces fall. That was something even they didn't know how to fix.

"Maybe it will come back on its own, mine comes back in small fragments" Shadow muttered remembering the flashback he'd experienced back on Eggman's ship.

"That still doesn't help with his muteness" Rouge pointed out.

"I think he'll start talking when his memories come back or when he feels ready" Tails said. Sudden laughter made them all turn to see Sonic running onto the deck with Cream and Cheese right on his tail. The three of them were smiling happily as they played tag only for Sonic to run right into Knuckles sending them both crashing to the floor.  
>Normally the echidna would yell at his friend but for once in his life he used his head and took a calming breathe before helping the once hero to his feet.<p>

"Are you alright?" he asked and Sonic smiled up at him and nodded before gesturing towards him.

"Am I alright?" Knuckles asked and Sonic nodded making him smile, "Yes I'm fine"

Sonic smiled at this before taking off after Cream who gave a shriek of laughter as Sonic chased her around the room. The blue hedgehog wasn't running at his top speed to make the game fare which only added to the others thoughts that he understood what was going no around him.  
>They hadn't know they were staring and just drifting in their thoughts till alarms started to ring out making Sonic freeze in place, his legs locking and his eyes jumping about in fear. Cream rushed over and hugged him close also looking around in fear.<p>

Tails ran to his captain's chair and started typing away trying to find the source of the danger when Cosmo and Amy gave horrified gasps making him look up. The large gold Metarex was coming out of wrap space and was heading right for them.

"Oh no!" Chris cried.

"What are we going to do?" Amy asked in fear. No one moved or breathed as they tried to think of something when Sonic suddenly held up the two chaos emeralds for all to see. He walked over to Shadow and placed them in his hands before pushing him towards the Metarex looking at him expectantly.  
>Shadow would have slapped himself for his own stupidity but smiled all the same and looked over at Tails.<p>

"Fox, where are your emeralds?' he demanded making everyone turn to face him. At first no one knew what he was getting at when suddenly they looked like they'd been struck with Amy's hammer and Tails rushed to get the 2 _(A.N I think it's 2, correct me if I'm wrong) _emeralds and placed them in the ebony hedgehog's arms.

Shadow turned to face the oncoming ship and glared hatefully at it before a small smile appeared on his face.  
>"All of you get ready, we have a Metorex to destroy"<p>

**Me: Sorry, I know it's short but I have been really busy lately, I'm moving house and state, going to Queensland and changing schools so everything's a little crazy.**

**Blaze: Please review and see you next time**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Me: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I have been so buys but I know that's so excuse**

**Shadow: I was beginning to think you had abandoned this story**

**Me: I would never do anything like that!**

**Silver: Then what took you so long?**

**Me: One more word on how I have been late on updating and I will shave all your quills off!**

**Sonic: She isn't kidding, she will do it**

**Silver: Shutting up them**

**Blaze: Please review and have a nice day**

Everyone ran to their stations while Sonic sat down in a chair next to Cream whom he had taken a liking to. Chris began to type away at his key board and Sonic watched as the shield was put up and they flew higher away from the oncoming Metorex.

"Expand the shield, set to clocking mode" Chris yelled and everyone nodded in understanding.

"So, they think they can hide" the Metorex sneered before firing some lasers into the blackness. "These seeking missiles will find their target" it growled and fired two missiles into the blackness.

On the blue typhoon everyone watched as the first missile passed by harmlessly quickly followed by the second one. This only seemed to make the Metorex angrier for it unleashed it's inter arsenal against them. All the weapons and laser shots passed the ship harmlessly and Chris put the next part of the plan into action. They released lots of debris making it look like the ship had been destroyed in the blast.

"That debris is meant to convince me I destroyed their ship, but I haven't yet!" the Metorex yelled (_A.N. Who is it talking too?_) before firing more lasers and weapons (_A.N. Where are they all coming from?_) at the hidden ship.

Unknown to the Metorex Knuckles, Shadow and Rouge were hiding in a locker that had been drifting past it. Knuckles poked his head out and looked around before giving a small sigh of relief.

"All clear" he called to his two companions. He threw the lid off the locker and all three of them jumped from the hiding place with jet packs strapped to their backs.

"That Metorex saw through our trick but it didn't realize it was a double edged sword" Shadow smirked and the three of them took off towards the massive golden ship. They all stared to gather up some of the junk floating around into big piles and smiled at one another before setting to work on their plan.

"Enough of these games! I'll fire all my missiles at once and whip them out with one big bang!" the Metorex snarled only to give a yell of surprise when it found all its cannons clogged with the junk from the blue typhoon.  
>"Why can't I fire?"<p>

"This Metorex is in a real jam now" Rouge laughed to herself as she, Knuckles and Shadow floated by its face.

"It doesn't matter, I can blast right through it!" the golden ship growled and began to glow an eerie red colour.

"Time to go" Knuckles called and the three of them flew to a safe distance away from the ship. Instead of blasting right through the junk like it thought it would the cannons on the Metorex just exploded causing the giant ship pain.

"It's a really bad idea to fire all your weapons when your missal tubs are clogged up" Rouge called to the ship with a smirk on her face.

"Now that you can't fight anymore your only choice is to surrender" Knuckles smiled only to gasp along with his companions when the ship went flying right at them with a shout of 'NEVER' making them scatter.

"It's going to crash into the blue typhoon!" Rouge yelled making Shadow's eyes widen in horror.

"SONIC!" he shouted in despair.

"Tails better move it" Knuckles growled but you could hear the worry in his voice. On the ship said fox was trying to get them away from the charging ship but they just weren't fast enough.

"We won't be able to get away in time" he muttered to his friends who looked at him in fear.

"Routing all power to the engines" Chris informed hoping that it would be enough to save them. But it was no use. The three beings outside the ship could only watch on in horror.

"Oh no!" Rouge gasped as tears filled her eyes.

"The only way for them to escape is to use the master emerald at full force but only I can do that" Knuckles said sadly. Both Rouge and Knuckles watched as the ship was just meters away from crashing into the ship that held all their friends and family.  
>On the ship Tails and Chris yelled in despair letting the others know it was all over. Sonic who had been watching everything stared at the ship that was coming closer and would surly kill him at any second. When it was just meters away he closed his eyes and didn't something that shocked everyone, he spoke.<p>

"SHADOW! ROUGE!" and then they all died…

(Just kidding, I would never do something like that, anyways, on with the show!)

Right before the golden ship made contact with the blue typhoon a bright light exploded near it knocking it away from the ship and making it scream in pain. Those on the ship looked up in shock at the person standing on the glass dome of the ship.

"Shadow" Chris breathed in relief along with everyone else. The black hedgehog was glaring daggers at the Metorex and if looks could kill it would be a pile of smocking rubble by now. The ebony hedgehog turned to look at the blue typhoon crew before his eyes landed on Sonic who was staring up at him with wide fearful eyes and it just made him angrier.  
>He gave the blue one a small nod before lunching himself at the ship curling up and spin dashing it over and over again making it scream in pain and anger.<p>

"Should never underestimate that guy" Knuckles said and Rouge smiled slightly.

"We it just goes to show that if you want to live you don't attack someone he cares for" she told the ruby red echidna who just shook his head slightly. They watched as Shadow landed on the Metorex and ran inside of it.  
>At first nothing happened, then an explosion went off on one of the ships wings making it scream once more (<em>A.N I just realized, how can a ship scream?<em>)

Shadow jumped from the ship and watched as fires spread quickly through it. Rouge flew to his side and looked down at it with narrowed eyes, "it you agree to surrender now we'll try to help you put out those fires" she called down to it but it just flew right past her.

"I'll never surrender, or give up my mission!" it growled.

"What's your mission anyway?" Rouge asked.

"To destroy doctor Eggman and to blue hedgehog no matter what it takes!" the Metorex yelled and started to glow a strange colour.

"What's it doing?" Knuckles asked and Shadow's eyes widened.

"It's trying to kill us all by self-destructing and it's too late to get away!" Shadow yelled making everyone gasp in fear.

"What do we do?" Knuckles yelled.

"We need to buy some more time!" Shadow growled and pulled out the four emeralds he had kept hidden on his person and threw them into the air and gave a loud yell (_His voice is so sexy when he says that line in the show_). There was a flash and suddenly the ship froze while everyone else was able to move.

"What did you do?" Knuckles asked.

"I stopped time from advancing around the ship. We have 90 seconds" Shadow informed him and everyone around them. He then turned to face the blue typhoon, "Any ideas fox boy?" he called.

"Well use the Sonic power cannon, come to the ship as fast as you can!" Tails yelled and Shadow nodded before rushing over to the other ship.

"That Metorex's armour is strong" Chris warned his two tails friend who just nodded.

"I know Chris but we can use a warp field to make it weaker" he told his human friend. Chris quickly started typing away and soon a small scree was in front of him and he smiled

"Warp field drivers all set Tails" he informed the captain who turned to face him.

"Prepare to send out a wrap field to surround the Metorex" he said and Chris nodded in understanding. He then pressed a button and a golden ring shot out towards the frozen ship and when it made contact the Metorex went rainbow and started to move out of shape slightly.  
>On the Blue typhoon the sonic power cannon was getting ready to fire and Shadow was standing patiently on the deck of the ship. Once the cannon was at full power Shadow ran into the barrel and got into position.<p>

"Shadow, get set for launch" Chris called.

"Ready" Shadow shouted back, his eyes burning with determination and started to spin at high speed. Tails locked on the target and pressed the fire button shot Shadow out of the cannon and straight at the Metorex.  
>As Shadow headed towards the ship a red glowing spear of power surrounded him and he picked up speed. Just as he hit the ship time started again and he was able to push the giant ship away from his friends and to a safe distance where it exploded fantastically.<p>

"We did it!" Tails yelled and everyone cheered loudly. Rouge, Knuckles and Shadow all landed back on the blue typhoon and smiled at one another before heading inside.  
>As soon as Shadow and Rouge stepped into the main deck area they were tackled by one very happy blue hedgehog who was smiling up at them. Rouge laughed and gently ruffled Sonic's quills making him smile more.<p>

"I'm happy to see you too honey" she cooed.

"As am I" Shadow muttered and placed a gentle hand on the blue ones shoulder.

"We did it! We showed those Metorex whose boss!" Tails yelled happily.

"And we couldn't have done it without Shadow, Rouge and Knuckles" Cream chipped in with a smile. The blue typhoon turned to the three happy Mobian's and smiled warmly.

"Cream's right, you saved us all" Cosmo said but Rouge shook her head.

"It was a team effort, we all did good" she said with a smile. Maybe coming to the blue typhoon wasn't such a bad idea after all. Maybe it was a good thing and maybe they could become close friends and help Sonic recover and get his memory back. As long as they stuck together and worked as a team no one could stop them, they were unbeatable.

**Me: Oh my god that was so long! But I guess that's what I get for not updating**

**Tails: Gemma doesn't own us, Sega does**

**Rouge: Please review and have a wonderful day**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Me: I know it's been a while but I have been working really hard on Claustrophobic that I just got caught up**

**Sonic: Yeah, that's the reason**

**Me: Alright that's it!**

**Sonic: CRAP! *Runs but gets tackled by me***

**Shadow: That is going to hurt in the morning**

**Knuckles: Should we help him?**

**Tails: Nah, I like living**

**Rouge: Gemma doesn't own us (Thank god) Sega does**

**Silver: Please review and have a nice day**

They all celebrated for hours but soon the loud noise of the part began to get to Sonic so Shadow and Rouge took him aside and slipped away unnoticed. Once they had put him to bed they went back to the part but stood of to the side watching as everyone had fun.

"I know what's on your mind, you heard him to didn't you?" Shadow asked the white bat who turned to face him slightly.

"Yeah, I heard him yell. It shows that he can talk but is just choosing not to" Rouge said to him making the ebony mammal nod his head.

"The question is why? Why won't he talk to anyone?" Shadow muttered while running a hand through his quills. It was all so confusing and frustrating but he could really blame Sonic for it all. Even if his brain was healing he was still not right and still didn't understand a lot of what was going on or other people's emotions for that matter. He still needed constant care and also gentle soothing gestures and words.

"Maybe he's scared to" a soft voice said from behind them making them jump and turn around. Standing there was young Cream whose eyes were wide with innocence and a need to help.

"What do you mean?" Rouge asked kneeling down to the girl's height.

"Well you keep saying that he doesn't understand what most people are say, maybe he doesn't want to talk cause he's scared he'll say something wrong" Cream offered and they both blinked in shock. They had never thought of it like that before.

"Thank you Cream, you've given us something to think about" Rouge said kindly to the little rabbit who smiled brightly up at them.

"You're welcome" she smiled and walked back over to the party. Shadow watched her go before turning and rushing back towards his shared room with Sonic. He wasn't really in the mood for a party anymore and after the battle he just went through he really needed some sleep.  
>Walking into the room he gazed down at Sonic who was sleeping soundly not making a sound. Clutched in his arms was the stuffed turtle Rouge had given him months ago. His little note book was on the floor next to him half open with a drawing of Cream playing with cheese.<p>

Shadow smiled gently before quietly climbing into his own bed and closing his eyes ready for a good long sleep to recharge is depleted energy supplies. If only he knew what was to come.

Sonic's eyes snapped opened suddenly and the little hedgehog gazed about the dark room he was in. He could see Shadow sleeping off to his right and the door to the left.  
>Without really knowing why he stood up clutching his turtle close to his chest and walked out the door into the darkened hall ways.<p>

The floor was cold on his bare feet and he shivered as the cold air bit at his chilled skin. His eyes were wide as he gazed about the large ship and he sighed almost sadly when he came to a door.  
>With a gentle hand he pushed it open and walked into the control room that was just as dark as the rest of the ship. The lights from panels flashed and made his eyes water and he whimpered slightly in the back of his throat trying to ignore the burning tears from pain.<p>

Sonic didn't stay standing in the middle of the room for long, he continued on his small journey and walked up to the large viewing window. He placed an ungloved hand on the cool glass and sighed once more as he looked out at the endless black of space.  
>That was when he saw a shape floating alongside the ship, just floating and looking at him. It was a robot of some sorts, black and grey in colour with a long cape. Sonic stared at the figure for a long time and gasped when a hand fell on his shoulder turning him around to face the person.<p>

Knuckles stood there staring at the wide eyed hedgehog and frowned when he looked out the window and saw nothing that would capture the boy's attention.

"Sonic, what are you doing out of bed?" he asked even though he knew he wouldn't get an answer. So he was shocked when he did get one.

"He's watching us through the black" a raspy voice hissed at him making him jump and face the teen who was looking up at him with those wide eyes.

"What…what did you say?" he asked but Sonic didn't answer, he had fallen back into silence once more but Knuckles had heard what the kid had said, and he couldn't help but shiver cause it unnerved him greatly. Those six words that sent chills down his spine as he lead Sonic away from the window and back to his bed.

_He's watching us through the black_

**Me: Yes I know it's short but just be happy you got something!**

**Shadow: Well aren't you a ray of sunshine**

**Me: Do you want to end up like sonic?**

**Shadow: No thanks, I'm good**

**Me: Yeah that's what I thought**

**Blaze: Please review and have a nice day**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Frost: Hhhhhheeeeeelllllooooooooo!**

**Shadow: Dear god! She's back!**

**Frost: I know right. Shadow thought it would be funny if he tied me up and shipped me off to south Africa so that I couldn't update my stories but now I AM BACK HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Shadow: How did you get back?**

**Frost: I have my ways, and I brought back a souvenir for you Shads!**

**Shadow: Really? What is it?**

**Sonic: Shadow no!**

**(Lions jumps out from a large box and starts chasing Shadow)**

**Shadow: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Sonic: Tried to warn him**

**Silver: You forget, Shadow never listens to you or anyone except for Frost**

**Tails: It will get him killed one day**

**Frost: Anyway...ON WITH THE SHOW! This chapter isn't very long so I apologise, its just to give you all something while I work on the next chapter.**

**Knuckles: Please review, Frost says it helps her write faster**

**Frost: IT DOES!**

**Blaze: She doesn't own us, Sega does**

**Cream: Hope you enjoy and have a nice day**

Knuckles bumped into Shadow in the hall way as he lead Sonic back. The ebony male was in a slight panic but when his ruby eyes landed on Sonic he seemed to relax and pulled the smaller one into a tight hug.

"Don't you ever go wondering around at night again Sonic. It's not safe" Shadow said looking down into those bright green eyes. He looked up at Knuckles when the echidna cleared his throat and made a motion with his hand indicating that he wanted to talk to him alone.  
>Shadow quickly assured Sonic back into his room and put him to bed before following Knuckles down the hall to his own room. Once inside the Guardian shut the door and turned to face Shadow with slightly troubled eyes.<p>

"What is it you want to talk about?" Shadow asked with narrowed eyes.

"He talked" Knuckles gasped making Shadow's eyes widen and his arms that had been crossed fall limply to his sides.

"He what?" he just couldn't believe it, Sonic hadn't uttered a word except for that one time.

"He did, he spoke and what he said…what he said wasn't good" Knuckles shivered making Shadow tense in fear and worry.

"Echidna, what did he say?" Shadow growled.

"He said 'He's watching us through the black' and after that was silent as he is now" Knuckles said and Shadow jerked back in shock. He just couldn't understand why Sonic would say that of all things. It was like something out a horror movie, the mute says one thing and it's creepy and unsettling and no one pays it any heed. Then later on they are all killed except for the mute.

"Do you know what it means?" Knuckles asked and Shadow shook his head.

"Maybe it was just something from a nightmare he had" Shadow tried to reason but something didn't feel right, everything felt off about this whole situation. Shadow couldn't help but wonder if maybe the Metorex were somehow communicating with Sonic and that thought sent his skin crawling in both fear and anger.

"We should get some sleep" Knuckles said when the silence became too much for either of them to bare. Shadow watched as knuckles vanished back to where he could feel the master emerald before he walked back into his own room. Sonic sat on his bed watching him with wide eyes that almost seemed to stare right through Shadow as he clutched his notebook close to his chest with one hand, while strangely enough he clutched his right shoulder with the other. Looking closely, Shadow could see a faint scar on the shoulder that look like it had been made by a sharp blade, like a sword…

"What did you see?" Shadow asked and was given silence as his answer. Sonic just watched him but no longer with a wide eyed stare, instead, he almost seemed to be glaring at him, like he was angry that no one knew what he was trying to say to them.  
>"Go to sleep Sonic, we'll talk more in the morning" Shadow said and crawled back under his own covers.<p>

Sonic sighed when he heard Shadow's breathing even out signalling he was asleep and looked at the scar on his shoulder. He remembered waking up with the wound that had healed slowly and when he had seen that figure floating alongside the ship the scar had hurt and so had his head. For a split second his head felt like it was filled with thoughts and memories that weren't his yet at the same time, felt familiar to him. He looked at Shadow on last time before laying down and closing his eyes.

"He's watching us…watching me" the horse voice whispered before blue eyelids fell and the owner of said eyes drifted off into dream land.

**Frost: I know...it be very short, but at least its something! I will be working on the next chapter as fast as I can**

**Sonic: Hay, where did Shadow and the Lion go?**

**Frost: Oh hehe, that...well...you see...**

**Tails: Its say here on the news that a rabid lion is chasing Shadow the hedgehog around the city and both are causing lots of damage...Are you going to pay for the repairs?**

**Frost: Hell no! Shadow will**

**Silver: Why?**

**Frost" Cause he's the one causing all the damage**

**Knuckles: But you brought the lion**

**Frost: Shhhhhh! No one else needs to know that**

**Sonic: And on that note, goodbye, review, have fun and see you all next time**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Frost: So sorry for not updating this story for a while but I had studies to do and family matters to attend to**

**Sonic: I was actually hoping you had forgotten about this story**

**Frost: No such luck Sonic**

**Sonic: Yeah, I know *pouts***

**Frost: Oh cheer up, your slowly getting better**

**Sonic: Not fast enough**

**Frost: Baby**

**Sonic: Witch**

**Frost" You did not just go there!**

**Sonic: ...so what if I did?**

**Frost: *waves hand and makes two snakes appear before him* You forget that I actually am a Witch**

**Sonic: HOLY %#$&! *Runs away***

**Frost: Teach him not to call me a witch, after all, I may have magic but I prefer to be called, a talented young lady**

**Snakes: Hissssssss!**

**Frost: Why thank you, please review everyone and have a wonderful day, I don't own Sonic, he's Sega's, for now**

Rouge watched with concern filled eyes as Sonic sat by the window, watching the stars float by and holding the stuffed turtle close to his chest. For some reason, the boy was being very quiet, not that he talked but normally he'd be rushing around or playing with something. Just because he could speak didn't mean he was silent, when he wanted something or needed to tell you something he would find a way to get the message across. Another thing that was bothering her was Shadow and Knuckles who kept sending Sonic worried looks from time to time.

"Alright what's going on?" Rouge finally asked once she was able to talk to the ebony hedgehog along without Sonic or anyone else overhearing them. Shadow looked startled at first and confused as well obviously not understanding what she was asking before realization seemed to dawn on his face and he turned to look at Sonic who was staring out the window.

"Last night…he left the room for some reason. I don't know why he did but when I went to find him he was already being led back by Knuckles. The echidna looked startled, scared even so I sent Sonic to bed. Rouge…he spoke" Shadow explained making the female spy's eyes widen in shock.

"He spoke?"

"Yes, and what he said…what he said is very unsettling" Shadow admitted while repressing a shiver.

"Shadow, what did he say?" Rouge asked slightly afraid of the answer she would get.

"He's watching us through the black" Shadow said and Rouge felt her whole body turn cold. The words seemed to be the stupid mumblings of a mentally disturbed child but she knew there as hidden meaning to them. Sonic had seen something when he left the room, something that unsettled him enough to try and tell at least Knuckles what he saw.  
>Rouge frowned in worry and walked over to Sonic who didn't even move or acknowledge her presence. He sat ridged, back straight and eyes unseeing as if looking at something only he could see. Making a small noise with her feet she watched as he turned slightly and sent her a small, almost nervous look before going back to his staring.<p>

"Sonic, honey are you ok?" she asked and was given a shrug in reply. It was a short and simply reply but it still made her worry.

"I heard about last night" she prompted making him turn full to look her in the eye and he almost seemed to be pleading with her to understand what he had said, "You mind telling me what you saw?"

The boy sat there, looking nervous and very aware of all the eyes that were suddenly one him. All the crew and Shadow were staring, wondering if they'd get an answer.

"Don't worry about them, just focus on me and tell me what you saw" Rouge said making him frown, bit his lip, and open his mouth.

"The one dressed in black…watches from afar" he rasped making many people jump and shock at hearing his voice. It sounded like that of a rusty old machine, scratchy and broken from having not being used in a long time.

Sonic's answer was once again unsettling and cryptic, it didn't give them much to go on but once again referring to someone or something watching them. The thought that only Sonic seemed to know of this watching figure was enough to put everyone on edge.

"Who is he Sonic? Do you know?" Rouge asked.

"He exists only in distant memories" Sonic wheezed before his eyes dropped slightly and he fell forwards making Rouge jerk forward and catch him in her arms. Shadow and everyone else was by her side in an instant looking both worries and scared. Shadow looked the boy over before standing up looking a little less tense.

"He's just exhausted, talking must take a lot out of him" he informed everyone he breathed a sigh of relief. Sonic blinked up at all of them before his eyes settled on Cosmo. No one but Shadow seemed to notice his stare and he frowned in confusion wondering why the child would find interest in the plant girl. Shaking those thoughts away he pulled the tired boy to his feet and walked him over to a chair, settling him on it and handing him his sketch book only to freeze when he saw what was drawn on the page before him.

It was a Metorex, dressed in black with a long sword by his hip. His fingers were long silver claws and he was floating out in space, the little white stars glinting behind him lightly.

"Sonic who is this?" Shadow asked the boy who hummed in confusion before glancing down at the page and smiled slightly.

"He watches me from the black…by the window" the child said with a tried smile making Shadow's heart freeze and his blood turn cold. The Metorex were watching Sonic, letting themselves be seen by him but no one else. But why? Why were they interested in the child and what did they want with him?  
>He turned to face the others who had equal looks of horror on their faces that were pale making them look like ghosts. Rouge looked the most scared seeing how she had spent the most time with the troubled teen over the last few weeks. He was her little brother, her friend and the thought of those monsters watching him made her feel sick to her stomach.<p>

"Get some rest little one, we'll talk more later" Shadow said gently and ran a hand through limp blue quills. Sonic smiled up at him before closing his eyes, not noticing that Knuckles, Shadow and Tails took up protective stances around him to keep an eye out for any Metorex that might be watching. One thing for sure was that they needed to find out why they were watching Sonic and put a stop to it. They just hoped that the worst was over and that it would be clear sailing ahead. But knowing their luck, things would steadily go downhill from here.

**Frost: Yeah, I know it's short but I haven't updated in a while so I thought I'd at least give you something to read**

**Blaze: That's kind of you**

**Frost: I know! I don't get why people think I'm a terrible person when I do things like this all the time**

**Shadow: Maybe you just scared them with your ****_amazing_**** personality**

**Frost: Don't be sarcastic with me Shads, I can spot a lie a mile away**

**Shadow: Shutting up**

**Frost: Good**

**Tails: Please review everyone and see you all next time**


	11. Chapter 11

**Frost: Holy Crap it has been a while since I updated this story and I am so sorry about it**

**Sonic: You should be, think of all the fans that have been waiting**

**Frost: I have been, why do you think I'm updating the Story?**

**Sonic:...Because you have nothing better to do?**

**Frost: Wrong again! Because I love my fans and don't want to keep them waiting any longer**

**Shadow: Frost caring about something? THE WORLD IS ENDING!**

**Frost: Oh Ha Ha**

**Shadow: Sorry, couldn't resist**

**Frost: Anyways, this is a short chapter, sorry but I will try and make the next one longer. At least you get to read something**

**Silver: Frost doesn't own us, Sega does**

**Sally: Please review and have a lovely week**

**Frost: P.S with it being remembrance day I would like to say thank you to all those that have fought in war for their country and I would like to pay respect to those that have fallen in battle in both past and present wars, Lest We Forget**

Sonic sat up in his bed looking at the door with wide eyes. Shadow lay sleeping next to him and had been sleeping for some time now. The younger watched him for a few moments more before walking towards the door and slipping out unseen and unheard. He walked till he reached Cosmo's room and gazed down at her sadly. He knew what _they_ were doing to her, knew what they had done.

He stood there for a while before leaving and going to the main deck where he could see the stars and the vast expanse of blackness. As he watched space roll by he screwed his eyes shut as images flashed before his eyes.

_Himself glowing golden fighting against the same metal creature he'd drawn in his book_

_Himself and Shadow glowing gold fighting against what seemed like a giant orange lizard attached to a space station_

_Shadow falling, falling too quickly for him to save him_

_Shadow burning up in the earth's atmosphere, himself screaming in despair as his friend vanished from sight_

_SONIC!_

"SONIC!" the voice was slightly panicked and made the child gasp in fear as his eyes sprung open. Knuckles stood over Sonic who lay on the floor of the main deck looking haunted and afraid, "Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"He fell…he fell and I couldn't save him" Sonic cried suddenly and loudly as tears fell past shattered emerald pools.

"Hey, hey, shhh, shhh. It's alright, it was just a bad dream" Knuckles soothed but Sonic shook his head looking deeply troubled and distressed.

"No, no, no! Shadow fell to earth, he burned and the orange lizard hurt us both" Sonic rambled making Knuckles tense and his eyes to widen in shock. What Sonic had just said was what happened during the space colony ARK incident. Could it be that he was starting to remember?

"Sonic calm down. That happened a year ago, Shadow's fine, your fine, we're all fine. It's just a memory now" Knuckles said calmly making the younger calm down and gaze up at him with wide eyes.

"Distant memories" he breathed and the echidna guardian nodded gently with a smile and gentle rubbed his shoulders.

"That's right, just distant memories" he agreed and watched as Sonic relaxed but there was still tension built up in his muscles as if he was expecting something to jump out and grab him. They both tensed when the whole crew burst onto the deck looking worried and slightly sleepy.

"What happened?" Tails asked fearing for his brother's health. He rushed forward but made sure not to move to quickly so as to keep Sonic calm.

"He just had a really bad flash back, that's all" Knuckles explained making all eyes widen.

"Flash back? So he's starting to remember?" Rouge asked hopefully.

"I think so but their only flashes" Knuckles said seeing how Sonic reacted meant that he'd only seen little bits of his memories because he'd panicked thinking Shadow really was hurt, "I don't think he realized they were memories because he freaked out"

"What did he remember?" Chris asked curiously making Knuckles tense and looking down at his friend who was silent once more and fiddling with the string around his neck.

"Space Colony ARK" he said and everyone jumped when Shadow gave a strangled gasp. His ruby eyes were wide with shock and he was staring at everyone, especially Sonic, with a wild look.

"You…you were there?" it sounded like both a statement and a question and everyone gave small nods not really sure how to proceed with things. Sonic however seemed raring to go and explain.

"Yes I remember. We were up so high and the lizard was angry and so were you. The man with sad eyes wrapped in chains on the screen was talking and the lizard wanted to destroy the earth" Sonic beamed. It was the most he'd talk in months and while it was childish and simple it was still words.  
>Shadow was staring at Sonic as memories flashed across his vision and he flinched when he remembered how much he'd hurt the child before him. He wasn't so sure if Sonic remembered that and if he did he hoped the child forgave him for his actions.<p>

"Do you remember anything else Sonic?" Tails asked his brother who hummed in thought and rolled his head from side to side.

"The one in black, he's not nice. He cuts, kills and bites in the night" Sonic hummed his little rhyme happily having that eerie feeling about him again that sent chills up everyone's spines. They all looked around at each other before Sonic and Cream both gave loud jaw popping yawns.

"Yes I think we all need to get some much needed rest" Knuckles smiled at the two of them, Cream walking over to help Sonic up and to lean against him. Sonic didn't seem to mind the rabbit's presence and happily allowed her to stay by his side. They both walked together down the hall, waving to each other when they reached Creams room promising to play some games when they woke up.  
>Shadow quickly stirred Sonic back to their own room, Rouge giving them both a big hug before she too vanished. While Sonic relished in the physical contact given Shadow stiffened in both shock and slight irritation and huffed at the bat for getting all sentimental on him. Sonic just giggled at the pairs interactions and decided that older people were just silly and needed to lighten up a bit.<p>

**Frost: Short, I know, but it's something**

**Silver: Why did you make Sonic so creepy in this?**

**Frost: I don't know...because I can**

**Silver: What ever**

**Blaze: Please review and have a lovely day**


	12. Chapter 12

**Frost: Hello and merry Christmas/happy new year. I hope you have all had a wonderful Christmas, I know I did, spent it on a cruise in south Africa (And no I didn't catch Ebola -_-)**

**Sonic: Why'd you have to update this story? I hate this one!**

**Frost: Oh cheer up, something good happens to you in this**

**Sonic: Really?**

**Frost: I don't know, it depends on how you look at it**

**Sonic: Great...that makes me feel so much better**

**Frost: Glad it did. Anyway, in this chapter you will all see a BIG change in Sonic's character** **and I hope you all like the change**

**Cream: Miss Frost doesn't own us, Sega does **

**Cosmo: Please review and have a look at her other stories**

Sonic sat by the large window drawing stars and other things that caught his eye, the adults were all close by arguing amongst themselves and talking in hushed whispers. Cream sat by him watching him draw and making sounds of awe. He watched the small girl from the corner of his eye trying to figure her out. She seemed sort of like him, happy, innocent and sweet but at the same time not the same. She seemed to understand emotions, speak more correctly and her hands didn't flap about or rub against each other repeatedly like his did. He was starting to see that something wasn't quite right with him, he just couldn't figure out what.  
>He watched as the two tailed one laughed at something the loud pink one said, watched as the strong red one talked to his big sister while his cheeks for some reason turned red as well. Sonic wondered what made the strong ones face change colour and if it could change different colours beside from red. He also watched as the plant girl stared off into space with a sad expression on her face. He should probably give her another drawing of a mountain, it cheered her up last time well enough.<p>

Sonic frown again as the two tailed one said something that sounded rude but the loud pink one and everyone else laughed. Why would they laugh at something rude? Sonic didn't understand this sarcasm thing, the concept of saying something rude but pitching your voice in a certain way that made it not rude at all. It all was terribly confusing and made his head hurt so he decided then and there to just ignore the silly grownups, they were just to strange for him to figure out.  
>The only one who seemed to agree with him was his big brother, his midnight warrior. Shadow wouldn't laughed along with the others and would speak to them very often. Sonic wondered if the others confused Shadow just as much as they did him but he quickly disregarded that thought, even Shadow seemed more sociably capable than he did. With a small growl Sonic threw his pencil across the room and snapped his book shut, angry that he couldn't decipher then concept of emotions, sarcasm and the secret to proper socialism.<p>

"Sonic? What's the matter?" the little girl ask and Sonic's frown deepened. He could hear the shift in her tone of voice but he couldn't interpret what emotion or feeling she was trying to convey.

"Emotions" he stated simply, "they are a confusing and befuddling concept"

All heads snapped up to stare at him and Sonic wondered if he'd said something wrong, if he had been rude or if he'd unintentionally pitched his voice in that special way that made something not rude. He could see everyone looking what he hoped was confused and some had their eyes open as wide as they could go. That didn't seem healthy to Sonic, it would defiantly hurt the eyeball to be exposed to that much air at once.

"Sonic, could you repeat what you just said?" the two tailed one asked and Sonic frowned again. Could there be a possibility that the two tailed one was partly deaf? Was he losing his ability to hear?

"Why should I repeat myself? Are you experiencing difficulty hearing? If you are I highly recommend you see a doctor" Sonic replied making many eyes widen.

"His speech, it's not childish anymore" the plant girl gasped and Sonic gave a huff. He'd never sounded childish n his life, he always was able to express what he wanted or needed in some way or another and that hardly seemed childish to him.

"But his brain…how could it heal so fast?" the strong red one asked.

"It hasn't" two tailed one spoke up and gained everyone's attention, "the way he's speaking, body behaviour and what he said about not understanding emotions, I think his brain damage has turned into high functioning autism"

"Autism?" his big sister asked.

"Symptoms include A delay in motor skills, A lack of skill in interacting with others, Little understanding of the abstract uses of language, such as humour or give-and-take in a conversation, Obsessive interest in specific items or information, Strong reactions to textures, smells, sounds, sights, or other stimuli that others might not even notice, such as a flickering light and stimming which is when they will flap their hands, rub them together very fast repeatedly and or clap" Tails listed. Everyone looked at each other than Sonic who just stared at Tails.  
>While Sonic couldn't ignore that he displayed all those symptoms he didn't want to believe that had whatever this condition was. It would mean there really was something wrong with him, something that made him different from everyone else and prevented him from properly communicating with them.<p>

"So he no longer has brain damage?" Shadow, his big brother asked. Sonic had to admit that while he wasn't happy with this whole high functioning autism it defiantly sounded better than brain damage.

"No but whatever caused the brain damage still caused some kind of reaction that has caused Sonic to develop autism. We can already see his obsession his drawing" Tails said.

"And we can see your obsession is with electronics and talking about people like they are not in the same room" Sonic stated in a flat toned voice. Everyone couldn't believe how rude he'd just been to Tails that they were in a state of shock.

"Sonic, that wasn't a nice thing to say" Rouge chined but Sonic just looked angry and confused.

"How was I rude when I was simply stating the truth like he had been just moments before when talking about me?" he asked.

"It's just sometimes you can say things that may hurt others feelings" she said causing Sonic to roll his eyes. This must be those emotions that were so confusing to him. He'd already decided not to even try and figure emotions out and he was going to stick with it. So instead of standing with the adults while they talked about his autism he walked to a small dark corner and picked up a book the two tailed one had on planes and began to read it, memorizing all the words by heart and committing the diagrams of the insides of planes and spaceships to memory.

"Interesting book" a deep voice sounded startling Sonic from his reading of the mechanics of the ships engine. He gazed up into his big brother's ruby red eyes before shifting his gaze to Shadow's nose. He didn't like looking people in the eyes. People said eyes are the windows to the soul and if that was true he didn't want anyone looking into his soul even if they were his brother.

"I suppose" Sonic muttered and looked over at the arguing group and frowned, "They are extremely loud"

"Yes they are but it's the way they are" Shadow said and Sonic looked away.

"And the way I'm not and never will be" he sighed and flipped the page of the book. Shadow didn't say anything, he just looked at the child who was now able to have a conversation but unable to understand sarcasm, jokes, emotions and facial expressions. He would be social awkward and would get frustrated easily and would probably start to hit people when he could express what he wanted or what he was feeling.

"If it makes you feel any better, they think I have anger management problems and anti-social" Shadow shrugged and Sonic felt a small smile cross his face, "I mean they're probably right but it doesn't mean I like them talking about it when I can hear them"

"And they say I'm rude and insensitive" Sonic grumbled still confused as to how he had offended the two tailed one earlier.

"I'm sure we can work on your social skills" Shadow smirked and Sonic sent him a small withering glare.

"And we can also work on your anger and anti-social problems to" he growled hoping that he'd offended Shadow this time but the elder just chuckled. Sonic scowled at the reaction and went back to his book. Shadow watched him wondering if the chaos emeralds they had with them had actually healed Sonic of his brain damage but weren't able to heal him of the autism. It would make sense that they wouldn't have seen the symptoms of the autism when he'd been had brain damage because they all thought it was just part of his condition and not another one. He wondered how they others would react when Sonic had his first meltdown and wondered how violent the teen would get during it. He'd seen other kids with mental afflictions while on the ARK and had the privilege of seeing one girl during an autistic meltdown. She'd screamed and yelled while hitting anyone who'd gotten close to her before sinking to the ground and hitting her head with her own fist while she cried years of frustration. He hoped Sonic wouldn't resort to that but he knew he would have to be prepared if he did.

He looked at the arguing people and frowned. They wouldn't know how to handle Sonic in one of his fits and even Rouge would probably be of no help. The only two who seemed capable of helping were Cosmo and Cream, both caring and gentle souls that would hopefully be able to sooth the teen and keep him calm. Hopefully Shadow could rely on them because he wasn't sure if he could handle it alone.

**Frost: Yes, Sonic now has High functioning autism, something that some people think I have if not some form of autism. They are probably right because I show more than half of those symptoms and a few others so yeah**

**Sonic: I knew there was something wrong with you**

**Frost: I take offence to that! *Punches Sonic in the jaw***

**Sonic: OW! God Dammit! **

**Tails: Well while I take Sonic to the hospital to fix his broken jaw please review and have a nice day**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone, sorry but this isn't an update. Recently my grandmother who raised me and became like a second mother to me got very sick and I just found out that early this morning she passed away. I'm sorry to say but I'm putting all my stories on hold right now, I just can't bring myself to write at the moment. Please understand and don't ask me to keep updating for a while, I need time to get my head around all this.**

**Thank you all my dear readers and hopefully I will be able to pick up my stories again soon.**


End file.
